


绿屋仙踪

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: meanie、面镜及少量圆水仙
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

  
全圆佑没想到这个点练习室里还有人。

要说都是金珉奎的错。虽说平日关系亲密，跟这个弟弟打打闹闹搂搂抱抱如家常便饭，可今天为了抢一台ipad，被他用背锁在门后的金珉奎居然趁机伸手往他裤裆戳，还摁着那里不轻不重地揉了揉，揉得他一整天都有些魂不守舍，晚饭没了胃口，耳机也落在了练习室，看到那陌生的男人他还吓了一跳。

那人看上去二十出头，个子很高，一身宽松的衬衫清冷纤瘦。他背靠着墙盘腿坐着，手里松松捏着一瓶可乐，灰调紫发下一双细长的眼眸眯长了，灯亮的瞬间恰好对上圆佑的视线。

“啊……您好……”全圆佑有些局促，招呼打得结结巴巴。虽然没见过这哥，但那头发一看就很贵，没准儿是某个要出道的前辈，也不知道大晚上在他们练习室里是在等谁。

要是我出道的时候公司能这么慷慨就好了。他有些羡慕地想。

那人目光里飘起一缕惊诧，转瞬便消散了，只盯着他从头到脚扫了几遍，薄薄的唇角勾着，像只狡猾的猫。

全圆佑尴尬地在门口站了几秒，越过男人头顶看见了放在一旁混音台上的耳机，便硬着头皮匆匆几步越过那奇怪的前辈，伸手去够那卷成一团的耳机线。可他刚触着耳机线，手腕就被人捏住了：那人不知什么时候凑过来，贴着他的背把他卡在混音台边上。

“……”指尖带着圆润的凉意，握上凸出的腕骨，让全圆佑微妙地一激灵。手臂隔着T恤环上他的腰，声音低沉却轻，羽毛般搔在他耳畔：“在生珉奎的气吗？”

全圆佑为这突如其来的一抱，掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。他条件反射去推那人的肩膀，却被对方撩起T恤，手指从腰侧一路攀升，黏上他平滑的胸口。冰凉的指腹仅绕着乳尖碾转两圈，就让他禁不住咬紧了下唇。

“你觉得这样更舒服，所以总爱摸他的胸，对吧？”

他没明示那个“他”是谁，却让全圆佑眼眶一涩。白色耳机从掌心中坠落，弹在地上。

“生气是因为他摸了你？”那人手指轻挑慢捻，两三下就把乳头逗弄得挺立起来，在微微胀痛的快感里颤抖着。“还是因为他躲着你？”

全圆佑又羞又怕，红着眼去掰胸前作恶的手，却被对方抓着摁在混音台上。温热的胸膛隔着衬衫T恤贴上肩胛骨，借着体型优势把全圆佑整个人压得无法动弹。那人空出一只手，颇有余裕地去解他裤子纽扣。少年瘦弱的胳膊撑着及腰的操作台，被男人打在耳边的喘息折磨得瑟瑟发抖。那人的手轻巧地滑进去，握上他的性器时，颤巍巍挂了许久的泪终于滑落，打在混音器的键盘上。

“……为什么……”

为什么这样对我？为什么知道是他？

男人的手僵住了。须臾，全圆佑听见一声很轻的叹息。然后他被握着肩膀，转过身来。

“因为珉奎是个笨蛋。”那张雕刻般精致的脸离他很近，气息带着淡淡碳酸汽水味道，和煦地抚着他的脸。全圆佑不禁轻轻抽动了一下鼻翼，被泪水模糊的视线正对上男人温柔又无奈的笑容，“圆佑也是笨蛋。”

那碳酸味的清爽拥着他，凉且软的吻落在他潮润的眼角上：“我们都是笨蛋。”

淡淡苦涩徘徊在睫毛和嘴唇之间，被软热的舌尖轻轻勾走了。

“你是谁？”全圆佑闭着眼睛，喃喃地问。

“我？”微凉的手指勾起他的下巴，热息含着笑打在唇上。“我是Wonwoo呀。”

这名字让全圆佑卸下最后一道心防：他任Wonwoo托着他的背，把他放倒在冰凉的地板上，伸出双臂攀住对方的肩膀，性器也毫无保留地交出去，在那双手的撸动中涨挺起来。

Wonwoo轻车熟路褪下他的裤子，唇珠轻轻碰触已经翘头的性器，舌尖绕着龟头匀舔一圈，就把身下人逼出了急促的轻喘。少年单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏，眯长的眼角里尽是碎盈盈的光。

在被含进嘴里的刹那，连灯光都难以忍受的刺眼。全圆佑难耐地扭过头，正好看见门缝里露出的，金珉奎惊愕又愤怒的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

金珉奎没想到事情会发展成这个样子。

下午自主练习的时候他跟全圆佑为了一台ipad，满练习室追了好几个圈，终于在角落里笑嘻嘻地把人逮住了。全圆佑弓着身子把ipad搂在怀里，嘴里还哼唧地喘，像只护食心切的小野猫。可这哪拦得住手长脚长的金珉奎，他嘻嘻笑着把东西抢了，再愉悦地享受对方撒娇般的报复。

少年略微有肉的屁股抵在他的下腹，与尾椎骨的坚硬触感完全不同，加上打闹时泄出齿间的微喘，听得金珉奎口干舌燥。他咽了口口水，瞄准对方的两腿之间，半是玩笑半是报复地隔着咔叽布揉了揉里面蛰伏的小家伙。全圆佑被他揉得瞬间抖了一下，反应过来马上发狠地用屁股去撞他，小屁股一下比一下撞得狠，把心都震得酥痒难耐。

一旁观战的李硕珉看不下去了，一句“干什么呢有摄像头”就直接把金珉奎吼懵了。他心虚地与镜头对视一眼，便滑步逃出全圆佑的包围。

那一整个下午，金珉奎都避免与全圆佑眼神接触，只敢瞅空偷瞄对方。全圆佑明显也心不在焉，回宿舍路上突然说耳机落了要回去取。他不放心，便偷偷跟在后面。谁知全圆佑进了练习室很久都没出来，他推出一道门缝，便窥见最让他挂心的哥哥与另一个陌生男子拥吻的场面。

那是入夏以来最热的一天，金珉奎站在没有空调的走廊里，被眼前一幕冲击得手脚冰凉。他眼睁睁看着全圆佑毫无反抗地被褪下裤子，一股怒火从脚跟蹿上头顶，烧干了浸在毛孔里的每一丝绝望。他很愤怒，却说不清为什么愤怒，反正只想不管不顾冲进去，拿拳头往全圆佑，不，往那不要脸的男人身上招呼。

先揍那男的，再收拾全圆佑。他紧了紧拳头，伸手推门。

看见金珉奎铁青着一张脸进来，还沉浸在情欲里的全圆佑惊出了半身冷汗。他慌张地想推开趴在他身上的Wonwoo，却被对方两指捏着性器一夹，硬生生逼出一声闷哼来。

“珉奎……”他骚红了脸，一边挣扎着去够腿根的裤子，一边求助地望向弟弟，才发现金珉奎身后还有个人。那人身量高壮，一头嚣张红发，露出的眉眼却莫名眼熟，全圆佑难以置信地眨眨眼，发现红发男人的五官、轮廓、甚至现在眼神里的阴鸷都与旁边的金珉奎如出一辙。

金珉奎对上全圆佑求救的眼神，脑门一热就想往上冲，无奈手臂被红发男死死锁住扣在腰后。他自认力气在练习生中数一数二，可此时却小鸡仔一样，被对方一只手就压制住了所有反抗。“别动。”略沙哑的低音混着热气打在耳旁，一缕冷汗却沿着鬓角滑下。

趴在全圆佑身上那男人瞟了他们一眼，漂亮的脸竟让金珉奎莫名有些晕眩。“学着点。”他淡淡一笑，鼻尖蹭着少年的龟头，红唇微张，舌尖粉嫩，沿着冠状沟轻轻一卷。

“呜……”全圆佑发白的指节勉力扯着裤子，上半身颤抖着蜷了起来。他被羞耻和快感双重凌迟着，忍不住又一次看向金珉奎。“珉呃啊……”Wonwoo没等他说完便再次把他含到根部，嗫嚅的求助瞬间碎成片片泣音，融进呻吟里。

“放开他！”金珉奎急得声音都劈了岔，额前的汗打湿了刘海，手臂也在钳制下挣出红痕。

“我说了别动。”红发男揽着他的肩膀利落一扣，把他摁回怀里。金珉奎明显感觉到对方的呼吸更粗重了，还意识到一件更可怕的事情：硬梆梆地抵在他屁股上的，是红发男的小帐篷。

金珉奎吓得脊梁骨都差点抖起来，可还是壮着胆子脚往两边一迈，蹲出个愚蠢的马步，回过头冲对方战战兢兢放话：“你你你你你别想动圆佑哥！除除非杀了我，否则我不会放你过去的！”说着眼一闭，一副“要杀要奸悉随尊便”的架势。

红发男表情复杂地看了他几秒，终于忍不住翻了个白眼。“好好看着。”他掐着金珉奎的下巴让他把头正回去，手指往下点了点，指着少年鼓胀的裤裆。“你不是早就想学吗？”

“你你你胡说……学什么……”少年涨红了脸犟嘴，却不忘支吾着问。

“反正，”红发男紧盯着压在全圆佑身上吞吐着性器的男人，说话莫名有点咬牙切齿。“待会就知道了。”


	3. Chapter 3

全圆佑觉得自己要被逼疯掉了。

性器还在Wonwoo嘴里，龟头擦着上颚抵到最深，被喉咙缠绵地包裹着。灵巧的舌头扫过茎身，黏湿的颗粒感反复刮擦，把他折腾得呜咽着泄了精关。Wonwoo很及时地吐出他，弯着嘴角看少年一波一波射进自己白净的掌心。全圆佑精疲力竭地躺着，眼中的白光消融了，化成大颗大颗的眼泪，从挡住眼帘的胳膊下方淌出来。

“正视自己的欲望，”Wonwoo把他的手腕拉过头顶，“没什么好难为情的。”他俯身下去，吻上少年滚烫的颧骨，另一只手却不紧不慢地将满手的精液，从茎身向下捋过囊袋，指尖绕着穴口打圈，仔细匀上点滴湿凉。

“还是你更喜欢让他来做这种事？”男人视线意有所指地一挑，趁着少年面上飞红，冷不丁抵进一根指节。

全圆佑呼吸一窒，脸上红晕褪尽，连嘴唇也失了颜色。他扭着身子剧烈挣扎起来。

“可他还不会。”Wonwoo一脸堪称倦怠的慵懒，膝盖压在大腿内侧，一手扣紧对方的手腕，一手在肠道里勾探，堪堪擦过一处凸起，便激起身下人一阵剧烈的震颤。他笑了笑，趁着少年脱力的一瞬，又强硬地抵进一根手指。

密集的快感如火花，从Wonwoo的指尖蹿起，沿着脊椎一路攀上大脑，烧得理智都断线。肠液被搅出啵啵水声，尽数落进耳膜里。全圆佑耻辱地闭上眼睛，扭头躲避金珉奎的视线。

别看我，求你别看我。

羞耻感抽空了全圆佑的大脑，连作恶的手指何时退出去也没察觉。他执拗地抬手挡住脸，把自己隔绝在抽泣的黑暗里。有人上来拉他，被他瑟缩着躲开。

“哥，”熟悉的气息小心翼翼凑上来，语气里尽是心疼和委屈。“别哭了。”

金珉奎看着全圆佑倏然停止颤抖的肩膀，轻轻吻上那颗藏在他肘弯里的小痣。“没事了，你别哭。”他哑着声音劝，眼泪却扑簌簌坠下，被尖锐的肘节刺碎了，散落在微微起伏的胸膛上。

全圆佑没吱声，却突然松开胳膊，一把拥住金珉奎尚不宽阔的肩膀。金珉奎搂紧了他窄瘦的腰，就像平时打闹撒娇那样，或者更放肆一点，把软软的唇贴上哥哥湿漉漉的眼帘、眼角，顺着眼泪的痕迹移到耳后、脖颈，最后悬在微微颤抖的嘴唇上方。

“没事了。”他挨着他的嘴唇，轻声说，“我在呢。”

Wonwoo翘着嘴角看抱在一起的少年们，混不在意腰被人牢牢锁住。“玩得很开心啊？”身后那人语气戏谑，却被他听出一丝不悦，于是便笑着转过身，试图去吻对方的唇：“Mingyu看得不开心吗？”

可Mingyu仰头避开了，扬手一推，把他抵在镜子上。他捏住Wonwoo线条利落的下巴，鼻尖触着鼻尖，是个要接吻的架势，却不吻他，只把气息打在那因亵渎而变得红润的唇上。

Wonwoo微微一挑嘴角，手不规矩地覆上对方早已顶起的裆部，“光是看就起了反应，”他略邪气地眯眯眼睛，手指灵巧地划开拉链，“看来我演示的不错。”

绵软的手指伸进去，隔着棉质内裤去揉已经饱胀的性器：他先是用食指和中指夹着勾勒了一遍凸起的线条，然后径直握住，体会那物在手心的微颤。最后顺着内裤的起伏抚上顶端，隔着棉布在粗大的龟头处打圈摩挲，圆润的指甲蹭着顶部的小口，近乎恶劣地抵着抠弄。

Mingyu被他玩得呼吸都险些烧起来。“哥知道自己在玩火吧。”他凑上去啜吻Wonwoo的下巴，沿着下颚线攀至耳垂，含着那凉薄的一小片儿很轻地吐气，“我陪你玩。”

他扯着Wonwoo的领口猛一发力，扣子迸出一地清脆的响。手指粗略滑过白皙的胸膛和锁骨，便毫不留情地把人翻了个身摁在镜面上。

粉色乳尖刚触着镜子，Wonwoo就打了个寒战。Mingyu知道他怕冷，这是存了心要罚他。“Min……”刚发出一个单音，裤子便被那人拉下，内裤也被扯到腿根，半挺的阴茎猝然蹦出来撞上那片冰凉。

“嘶……”冰冷的触感实在难以忍受，Wonwoo蹙着眉头微微弓起背，试图躲进身后那人怀里。可Mingyu却趁机往后一仰，失去重心的Wonwoo发出一声惊呼，被托着肩胛骨跪倒在镜子前。Mingyu丝毫不打算给他喘息的机会，膝盖嵌进腿间，把他的腿分得更开。

“喂……”这未免也玩得有点大，Wonwoo双手撑着镜子，用肘节去抵身后那人的肩膀，却被Mingyu捏了手腕扯回来。玫粉的指尖被含进嘴里，擦着犬牙锋利边缘，舌头蛇一般绞裹上去，再经润泽的唇抿出来，把指尖到指根都挂满银亮的津液，看起来霸道又色情。

Wonwoo冷淡地垂了眼，却躲不开镜中Mingyu舔含手指时紧追着他的视线。桃花眼里蕴了针一般的侵略欲，把呼吸都蛰得艰涩，细薄的耳廓上也腾起红潮。他攒着劲想抽回手，但筋骨处泛起的酸软让他根本使不上力。

Mingyu舔得很认真，直到把他三根手指都仔仔细细润湿了，才扯着他的手去够下面。

“哥不是很会扩张吗？”Mingyu摁着他的手戳进滑腻的臀缝里，语气闲适，音色温柔。“那就自己来。”  



	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo觉得自己挖了个坑给自己跳。

  
手指已经充分润湿了，可做扩张还是很艰涩。Wonwoo红着脸屏着呼吸，指尖揉着穴口，轻轻往甬道里送。他膝盖勉强够着地面，大腿施力没有支点，好容易送进去半根，腰便酸软得使不上劲，靠坐在Mingyu怀里。

“Mingyu……”他刚想回头撒个娇，就听见那人不耐烦地咋了一声，突然扶着腰把他拎起来。“呜……”前方裸露的性器随着姿势变化贴上镜面，让他忍不住倒抽一口冷气。

“怎么了？”低哑的明知故问，把呼吸暖烘烘地打上后颈。他忍不住抖了一下，听见对方哼出一声轻笑。

他忍不住顶了顶腮，继续耐着性子找敏感点。可那人的手从衬衫底下伸进来，合着镜子里狂热的目光，隔空缠上平滑的侧腹，抚过凸起的髋骨，顺着狭窄的胯部延展向下，最后沿着细瘦的大腿往上，停在打开的腿根处。明明只是将触未触，可那滚烫的掌心和毛糙的指腹都化成灼人的烟，所过之处无一不热，连细微毛孔都熨出燥动。

这是场隐蔽而残忍的情色刑讯。Wonwoo咬着牙抑制住快出口的呻吟，刚把第二根手指成功送进去，手腕便被人抓住了。Mingyu舔了舔他充血的耳垂，漫不经心地问：“怎么这么慢？”

他摁着Wonwoo的手往上一抬，直接把人顶出一声娇喘。“刚刚演示的时候不是做得挺好？”

“Kim……”Wonwoo这下真忍到了极限，他转过头刚要骂，对方湿凉的手指便蹭着他还没抽离的指节，抵进扩张了一半的甬道里。“啊……”他发出一声短促的痛呼，腰猛地一弹，整个人扑在镜子。Mingyu一边摁着他的手不让抽出来，一边用手指模拟着性器来回进出，不一会儿，急促的喘息便在光滑镜面上打出一层薄雾。

“哥的手指太细了。”Wonwoo眼里噙泪，听见Mingyu叹了口气，声音忽地压低，却压不住笑意，“离了我可怎么办呢。”

金珉奎本来还想着攥紧拳头把那两个陌生男人揍一顿，可那倆居然对着镜子就脱起了裤子，把他惊得眼珠都要脱眶了。啧啧，真不要脸。他腹诽着，眼睛却忍不住偷偷往那边看：那个紫发的哥咬着嘴角满脸通红的样子还怪好看的……

眼角倏然一暗，凉软的手指挡住了他的视线。金珉奎怔了怔便抬手去掰，可那手固执地捂着不松开。“圆佑哥……”他担心那两人还会做什么，有些无奈地开口，“别玩了，我看不见。”

“为什么要看？”语气幽幽的，蕴着六成委屈三分不甘，和一缕软软的鼻音。“……觉得他比较好看吗？”

金珉奎愣了两秒，马上反应过来。他虎牙压紧唇沿，憋出一副理所当然：“紫发那哥？是挺好看的。”

全圆佑的手指轻微蜷了一小下，像是抑着颤抖的尾调。

“如果哥不想我看，”他温柔地掰开全圆佑的手，望着对方澄净的眼睛，手却顺着哥哥裤腰滑进去。“就帮我转移注意力吧。”

“等等……”被Wonwoo撩起的情热还未退散，性器冷不丁被金珉奎一握，全圆佑不自觉打了个哆嗦。他忸怩着去推金珉奎的肩膀，却见对方定定看着自己，睫毛一眨，虚虚挂着的泪珠便先一步落下来。

“难道哥更喜欢刚才那个人吗？”沙哑藏在变声期里，被哭腔拉出一丝颤音。

全圆佑最见不得他这样，手指刚慌乱地抚上他的眼角，就被牢牢握在掌心里。

“我喜欢哥很久了。”金珉奎扯着他的手，桃花眼里靡靡水雾，潮气缀着眼尾，弯得惹人怜。少年沙哑又郑重地重复一遍，“我喜欢圆佑很久了。”

“圆佑不喜欢我吗？”他用的平语，却理直气壮地追着哥哥的眼睛。

全圆佑湿漉漉的睫毛闪了闪，宛如受惊的蝶。彷徨无措的视线却聚了焦，安稳地落定在金珉奎因委屈而微撅的唇上。

他咬咬牙，闭了眼睛凑上去。吻如蜻蜓点水，一触即离。 

那个吻像枚重磅炸弹，直接把压在金珉奎心头的盖子掀飞了，所有小心翼翼收着、压着、藏着的感觉都翻涌着冒出来，砸得他怔愣了两秒都没回过神。

然后“咣当”一声，有个东西确确实实砸他脑门上。

“西八……”金珉奎眼泪都差点被砸出来。他捂着痛处刚骂了句脏话，就看见红发男恨铁不成钢的眼神。

“套子和ky。”那人冲他扬扬下巴，“就一个套，都给你了。”顿了顿又补充道，“以后记得买草莓味的，他喜欢。”

金珉奎眨着眼睛还没反应过来，全圆佑的左手便轻轻抚上他额角。灯光从他头上洒落，连发顶都被裹上一层柔软的棕，脸上红晕却愈发深浓。他盯着金珉奎起伏的锁骨，握紧了藏在右手的ky和避孕套，声音软糯沙哑。

“要做吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

Mingyu没想到Wonwoo会为了这点小事生气。

他刚把东西扔过去就被人掰着脑袋拧回来：Wonwoo抬了下巴睨他，惯常的面无表情，“不想做就算了。”他赶紧搂着那人细腰往怀里一摁，没入穴口一半的性器顿时进得更深。

“呜……”酥麻的感觉从后腰涌出，Wonwoo被他顶出一瞬间的痉挛，慌乱地扬手在镜子上拍了几下，就被牢牢地箍在怀里。Mingyu的嘴唇擦过他颈后的碎发，顺势吻上后颈上那颗小痣：“怎么了？”

Wonwoo忽然就被他语气里的茫然激怒了，可他发怒的方式又很柔和：额头隔着手背抵住镜子，胸膛起起伏伏却不言语，只有紊乱的喘息打湿了镜面，模糊了表情。

Mingyu见他这样，便倾身去咬牙薄红的耳尖。暖热气息呼在耳后，痒得Wonwoo想躲，他越躲那人便越追，可空间实在太小，最后他躲无可躲，便淡着一张脸挣扎着要起身。

“生气了？”Mingyu问归问，动作却丝毫不见反省之意：他掐紧Wonwoo凸起的胯骨，在他湿润紧致的甬道里缓缓抽动性器，有意无意地蹭着敏感点碾转过去，把人逼得颤抖着往前攀；又在对方腰间的痒痒肉上顽劣一戳，满意地看他打着哆嗦跌回来。

“套子不是就一个嘛？”Wonwoo见躲不开，便一口叼住对方结实的肱二头肌，小猫似地磨了两下牙，口齿不清地嘟囔。

“所以你在吃自己的醋吗？”他听见Mingyu恶劣地笑，更气得紧，下巴憋了劲，小麦色的皮肤上被压出淡紫色的齿痕，仿佛工匠在作品上刻下宣属。

Mingyu轻抽了一口气，捏着对方颌角把脸拨回来，细细端详那近乎完美的侧颜：内双眼皮倨傲地垂着，绯红的眼角却泄露了眸底聚起的潮。他看着看着便陷进那点泊泊水光里，泡得骨骼都酥软。

Wonwoo任对方用拇指摩挲自己的唇，指尖没入嘴角，蹭过齿间。然后那人钳紧了自己的下颚凑近，语气缠绵地提醒道：

“哥不是喜欢我帮你弄出来嘛。”

全圆佑攥了攥手里的套子，下定决心般收紧下巴，拆开包装便准备往自己身上套，被金珉奎眼疾手快一手摁住，还一脸无语地看过来： “这……你用？”

“怎么了？”全圆佑黑白分明的双眸溢满懵懂，他看着弟弟蹙起的眉心，没忍住羞赧一笑：“喜欢草莓味的是我吧？不是我用吗？”

金珉奎真是败给这哥的诡异思维，可仔细想想好像又说的在理。他眼睛滴溜溜一转，双手扯住全圆佑的胳膊摇了摇，嘟着嘴角拖长了音撒娇：“可是……我怕疼……”

他摆出一副肚子饿了跟哥哥讨巧克力派的模样，让全圆佑有些为难。他轻刮一下鼻尖：“……那我也……”

“那刚刚……”金珉奎想说你不是都做了一半了嘛，可一想到刚才全圆佑被压在那人身下就气不打一处来，可这偏偏又是他自己要提的，怨人无尤。他满心满腹的委屈，又不好发作，只可怜兮兮地鼓了腮帮子，湿红的眼眶瞪着哥哥。

全圆佑见那眼尾小钩里盛了满当当的润，以为弟弟是真怕疼。他想了想往后一仰，歪着脖子看向天花板，“那说好了，下次我用。”他拿出无所谓的耍帅势头，却被透红的颧骨和微颤的嗓音曝了个彻底。

“那哥就，”金珉奎把胶套塞进他手心，再捏了他的手，摁在自己裆间的起伏上，黑亮的眼睛诚恳地看着全圆佑打了个抖。

“先教教我怎么用。”


	6. Chapter 6

全圆佑觉得事态发展有些不对，可又说不上来哪里不对。  


他只是回来取个耳机，从进门到现在只过了短短半小时，不仅被一个陌生前辈压着做了一番不可描述之事，现在他还得帮金珉奎戴套，教他怎么捅自己屁股了。

他手心被汗浸得透湿，又不好意思去握金珉奎那东西，拿着套子往上戴时打滑好几次。圆润的指甲蹭着红润的龟头刮落，把金珉奎折腾得脊背发紧。

“全圆佑！”他有些恼地直呼全名，见哥哥轻飘飘一眼掠过来，又心虚地软了口气，嘟嘟囔囔地怨：“……你是，故意的嘛？”

全圆佑脸上闪过一瞬怔愣，马上轻描淡写地扬了眉毛：“你不行，就换我来。”收到提醒的他玩心大起，不是手指戳一下阴囊，就是虎口卡一下铃口，指尖沾着湿湿凉凉的润滑，似有若无地抚过柱身，连勃发的脉络都跳了几跳。

“……”金珉奎被他一通操作下来差点气得打跌。他勾着全圆佑的脖子拉下来，盯准对方眼里更深露重的光影，“说话还算话吗？”

全圆佑本不想理他，却被他摁着脑袋吻上来。他没防备，嘴唇磕上牙齿，疼得他轻声“嘶”了一口气，反被对方抓了那破绽撬开牙关，嘬住他闪躲的舌头用力吮吸。舌尖撩过上颚，逼得他霎时红了眼角。

“唔……”他气喘吁吁推开金珉奎的胸膛，暧昧的银丝刚断在空气里，那人又压下来，尖牙咬着磨得嫣红的嘴唇扯了扯，小兽一般的任性天真。

“哥要是故意使坏，得负责把我口硬才行。”

全圆佑脸颊烫得吓人，伸手去揪身上那人的下巴颏：“呀，都学了多少？还跟我装纯？”他外强中干地笑，被金珉奎扯了腕骨摁在耳旁。虎牙贴着右耳尖发烫的小痣，轻笑闷在胸腔里，震得人心发慌。

“哥真想知道吗？”

胯骨击打着臀肉沉闷作响，媾合处水声黏腻，体内的粗硬合着节奏进出，快感如电流遍布全身。Wonwoo仰起头，嘴角松动着泻出喘息。他被Mingyu用挺动钉在冰凉的镜面上，情欲烧得他察觉不到冷，红潮爬上玉白皮肤，镜里镜外俱是旖旎。

“……太……太深了……”他贴着镜子歪过头，抑着呜咽嗫嚅道。雾气被汗润去了，映出他被情欲支配的模样：眼中水汽迷濛，颧骨绯霞晕染，锐长眼角里嗔怨噙不住，随着冲撞一波一波漾出来，洋洋洒洒。

Mingyu被他看得呼吸滞了些许，缓过劲来更狠厉地干进深处，换来怀里那人一声哽咽。“我看看。”他手滑过Wonwoo腰际，在小腹处摸到一处轻微凸起，绕着打起圈来：“在这里。”

Wonwoo被他话里的笑意激得挣扎起来，被Mingyu牢牢箍住手腕，剥了一半的衬衫也被推至小臂打了个结，然后贴着镜子束过头顶。“你……”训斥还未出口，吻便接踵而至。

Mingyu的唇间黏了温吞的汗，细密地缠上后颈，触感温热潮润，顺着裸露的肩膀向手臂延绵。吻愈往上，压制便愈紧，身体里的性器也进得愈深。

Wonwoo整个人被逼得贴在镜子上，呼出的喘息在玻璃上腾了雾，又凝了水珠，缓缓滑落。性器吐出前液，在低处的明净上挂出几缕磨砂，宛如欲坠的泪。

“呜……不要……”他虚弱地蹭动了几下，忍不住出声告饶。声音里的醇厚质感，被泣音漫上几分沙哑，独一份说不清的撩人。

“哥叫得真好听。”Mingyu掌心贴着他腹部越来越明显的硬块，在他颤抖的手臂上温柔嘬吻。“让他们听听。”

这句话狠狠打进Wonwoo大脑深处，在混沌神思中捞起一丝清明：他们在年少的自己面前交媾。羞耻感灼得他咬紧了下唇，握紧了拳挣着试图起身，可膝盖被人轻轻一分，身体里的凶器狠狠一勾，便软了骨头般跌回Mingyu怀里。这一次他不由自主地绷紧痉挛的大腿，不成调的呻吟溢出唇间，化成蚀白撞在镜子上，溅成斑驳淫靡。

他闭着眼大口喘息，眼泪顺着湿漉漉的睫毛扑簌淌落，合着汗坠在嘴角，被身后那人伸出舌头舔了，又沿着颌线吮吻上去，把咸润铺陈至耳边。心跳怦怦打在他肩胛骨上，震耳欲聋的响，他却在那嘈杂里听见Mingyu轻若蚊鸣的呢喃：

“我反悔了。”那人用鼻尖沿着他的耳廓轻轻摩挲，像只撒娇的小狗。“哥连声音也得是我的。”

幼稚鬼。他忍不住翘了嘴角。

Mingyu正兀自鼓着腮帮子懊悔，唇上却倏忽暖暖一湿，是Wonwoo艰难地歪着脑袋亲了他。他为这轻飘一吻不由自主绷紧了腰，颤栗着把微凉的液体缴在对方身体里。他喘息着抬头，看见那人猫一般地眯长了眼睛，舌尖舔了舔上扬的嘴角：

“小，屁，孩。”


	7. Chapter 7

金珉奎快热死了。

他发现冲人夸下海口是一回事，做起来是另一回事。他跪在全圆佑两腿间，左手食指和中指探入对方濡热的肠道里，却不知道自己该找什么。他急出一脸汵汵的汗，求助地看向全圆佑，那人却用胳膊把脸挡得严严实实，只能看见被牙齿咬得发白的下嘴唇。

为什么这么难？为什么那哥做起来好像很简单？为什么不让我看？他有点懊恼，又有些不服气地指尖一勾，不经意蹭过一处微凸。

“啊！”全圆佑身子一颤，双腿下意识一抬，小腿勾了褪下的裤子，打在金珉奎后腰上。

“……哥。”金珉奎看了眼紧紧夹在自己腰上的膝盖，吞了口口水，“……你夹得好紧。”

他说完才发觉自己话里的促狭意味，不由自主红了脸去看全圆佑。那人马上松开蜷在他腰上的腿，挡在脸上的胳膊依旧纹丝不动。他盯那白嫩的肘节数秒，莫名确信对方一定在那下面怒瞪了自己一眼。

他忽然就起了顽劣的心思：手指九浅一深地抽插，寻着那处软肉就按下去。这次全圆佑没有叫，但大腿一抽，脚后跟直接蹬他背上把他蹬了个趔趄。金珉奎整个人扑在了全圆佑身上，两人胸膛贴着胸膛，都被彼此一声快过一声的心跳打得心慌意乱。

全圆佑终于松了胳膊，露出忍得潮红的眼角。他伸手揪住金珉奎T恤领口，有些发狠地恼：“你别碰那里。”

金珉奎定定看着他，无师自通地一翻手腕，弯曲的指节抵着那一点碾了个半圆。“唔嗯……”全圆佑瞬间控制不住地发起抖来，白皙的脖颈颤悠悠抻长了，看得金珉奎忍不住舔了舔牙尖。他见全圆佑支了胳膊肘要起来，索性手一撤胯下一撞，顶在了对方腿间，不由分说地把人给压住了。

由于刚才不愉快的经历，全圆佑下身还湿黏一片。金珉奎的性器隔着湿淋淋的胶套，蹭着他的囊袋滑下去，抵在微微喘息的穴口处。灼热的气息打在鼻尖上，在细嫩的颈窝和耳尖飞出一层粉红。

金珉奎手肘支在自己耳侧，全圆佑逆着光看不清对方的表情，却莫名被他毛茸茸的目光撩得喉咙发紧。他躲不开，也不想躲。

“圆佑，我想干你。”金珉奎的呼吸火舌一样地舔在他耳根，“我要干你。”

他看着他的眼睛，缓缓地把自己顶了进去。

全圆佑说不好自己现在什么感觉。

即便已经充分扩张，异物入侵的感觉并不好受，金珉奎硬硕的性器笨重而坚决地把他撬开，星星点点的胀痛从身体深处腾起，穿过血肉具像成水汽，薄薄地挂在皮肤上，晕在眼眸里。他本能地挣了一下，被对方扣紧了肩膀。金珉奎挨着他的颧骨，安抚般吻在他半阖的眼帘上。

“……不行。”金珉奎唇间尝到些微咸涩，听到身下人抽了一大口气，声音有些抖。“你出去……”

他很失望，可这毕竟不比看个小视频自己爽。金珉奎话都不想说，丧丧地循着进来的路径往外退。

他那东西实在尺寸可观，抽得又缓慢小心，给全圆佑足够时间和精力把那轮廓和搏动都感觉一遍。凸起的伞沿深深刮过敏感禁区，逼得全圆佑结结实实地颤栗一下，抵着对方胸膛的手忍不住攀上肩胛骨，腿也不自觉地蜷上腰窝，挽留一般贴上金珉奎下身。

金珉奎被他突然绞紧缠得险些缴械，屏着呼吸控制住，才憨憨去看人：“很疼吗？”

全圆佑利落的轮廓上蒙了潮，睫毛沁出汗，羞涩都融在眼底。他不吱声，手指在金珉奎背上揪出一团乱麻，耳弧也红得惊心动魄。

金珉奎看着他，那鼻尖上凝着的汗珠晶亮，与眼底的泪光交相辉映，让他想起窗外温凉如水的月。

金珉奎听见“嘎嘣”一声脆响，像有什么东西突然断了。

他眼睛里的光倏然沉下去，指甲陷进全圆佑的锁骨窝，仿佛猛兽收拢爪心，摁紧猎物。  


投在镜子里的肉体交叠，仿佛野兽饕餮，从头到脚，狼吞虎咽。Mingyu右手抚上Wonwoo挺翘的乳尖，左手箍紧掌心的阴茎，大开大合地操干。

Wonwoo双肘支着地板，被雨点般的挺动打得刘海尽湿。情热灼在身上，催出的潮红仿佛烂醉的花，映入Mingyu眼里，色欲淫靡。他舔了舔唇，微微挺腰，沟壑明显的腹肌贴上身下人的背脊，原本蹂躏着乳尖的手移上去，捏着那人汗湿的下巴转了个方向。

“哥知道自己现在有多好看吗？”

Wonwoo正被他干得眼神迷濛，倏然看见镜子里自己脸上过于直白的淫乱，瞬间一个激灵，暧昧的液体一点点从Mingyu摁在铃口的食指渗出，顺着粗糙的指腹，抖落在地板上。

“呜……”射过两次的他实在是射不出什么了，可Mingyu猛然加快了顶动的频率，青筋毕露的手牢牢摁着他的下腹，开始迅猛地打起桩来。坚硬的龟头狠厉地碾过甬道深处的敏感点，愈发激烈的交合把Wonwoo顶出了哭腔。他侧着身子挣扎着去推对方，却被锁了手腕摁在他凹陷的腰窝上。

强硬的胯骨击打着白嫩的臀尖啪啪作响，鞭挞愈发狠戾，气息浊乱绵长。Wonwoo终于不堪重负地软了下去，烧得通红的脸颊蹭了地上斑驳的精斑，被镜子反射到他散了焦的虹膜上。

Mingyu捞起Wonwoo的腰，狠狠地咬住他被情欲烧得干涸的唇，堵住溢出嘴角的碎吟。脸上点滴温热，是Mingyu沿着透湿睫毛淌落的细汗。四周瞬间静了，不远处交合的少年们搂着脖子说的情话断断续续传过来。

Wonwoo失去知觉前一秒，听见金珉奎抽噎着说：哥我发誓以后都不欺负你。


	8. 尾声

全圆佑睁开眼睛，看见金珉奎正歪了脑袋端详自己，红发被白亮亮的日光灯啃出一层毛边，张牙舞爪的毛躁。

“醒醒。”他蹙着眉头递给他一瓶冰可乐，“地上凉。”

你自己明明也总在客厅睡地板。全圆佑坐起接过可乐，看也没看他。金珉奎蹭着全圆佑坐下，抬起胳膊去捻对方头发。“这才刚8月末，你这头发就糙出静电了。”

“你不也是。”全圆佑偏头躲过他的手。“出汗的时候会像被人砸了脑袋吗？”他刚说完就想起曾经红发的崔胜哲，忍不住抿了抿嘴角。金珉奎愣了下，忍不住也笑起来。

“Cody建议我换颜色。”金珉奎笑完又摸摸头发，有些郁闷地撅着嘴，“说这颜色太荧光了。”

其实挺好的。全圆佑刚想说，猛然想起方才梦里的旖旎。“哦。”

金珉奎闷了口可乐，又手欠地去撩哥哥头发。他喜欢全圆佑现在这个紫发，华丽中自带性感颓废，就是褪得太快，已经隐约发白了。他把后脑勺翘起的发尾理顺，冷不丁瞥见全圆佑绯红的耳尖。

他突然愣了下，恰好全圆佑的目光移过来，冷淡矜持，却让金珉奎嗅到一点湿漉漉的味道，像雨天狭窄山路折角闪过来的车灯，稍不注意就有堕入深渊的危险。

“我想把这颜色漂了。”金珉奎的指尖状似不经意在耳尖痣上点了点，“换个栗子绿。”

那褪色会很快……可乐刚咽进喉咙，他被金珉奎勾了后颈，两个毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻撞在一起。

“这样没准儿我们褪色速度差不多。”金珉奎咧出小虎牙。“靠在一起就像爷爷奶奶。”

正好崔胜哲和李知勋商量着什么走过来，金珉奎伸手跟他们打了个招呼，顺势肘节蹭了蹭全圆佑腰际。

“看，儿子儿媳。”他嘴唇几乎没动，气音飘进全圆佑耳朵里。

“……”全圆佑白他一眼，抿着唇看了眼手心的可乐：怎么今天的尤其甜？

“……世巡听说两人一间房。”金珉奎摸摸鼻尖。“哥要不要和我一起住？”

“不要。”全圆佑斩钉截铁地拒绝，想了想又说。“世巡排的太紧了。”

他站起身，摸摸有些丧气的红脑袋。“美巡日程好像稍微宽松些。”

End


End file.
